Rumple's Dark Castle
by DruidKitty
Summary: Belle is content spending her days with her books until she meets the alluring Mr. Gold. As she begins to realize he may be the one, the jealous Evil Queen curses her to forget. With very few memories, Belle leaves home only to find herself forced to become a maid in the Dark Castle, to serve the only wizard who may be able to help her, Rumplestiltskin. A Howl's Moving Castle AU
1. Chapter 1

Boom! A sound that rang like thunder rumbled far away causing the walls to vibrate in the little bookshop that sat near the edge of downtown. The noise was out of the ordinary, but many of the townspeople didn't notice, as there was much commotion going on that day. Everyone was hustling and bustling about to get ready for the parade that was to happen that afternoon. Everybody except one.

Belle sat in the back of the little bookshop, unwilling to let all the noise break her concentration as she tried to finish mending the book she had been working on all day. She spent most of her days in that little room restoring old books while her two older sisters and brother ran the shop.

"Belle, we just closed the shop!" Belle's oldest sister, Felicie called as she stepped in from the other room, dressed up in her fanciest dress, ready to go out, "You've done enough work, why don't you come out with us?"

Belle paused, looking up from her work, "No, I need to finish this. I'm almost done. You go and have fun."

"Alright, suit yourself," her sister replied without putting up much of an argument. She was being more polite than anything when she extended the invitation, knowing Belle wouldn't come anyway and honestly not wanting her to.

Belle had never been exceptionally close to any of her siblings, although she did love them. Her sisters were selfish, greedy, vain, and cruel at times. They complained constantly about having to run such a lowly bookstore, never grateful for anything. She was probably closest to her brother, Ludovic. He was greedy like her sisters, and spent most of his time drinking and gambling. Still he took care of Belle, keeping his friend Gaston from having his way with her and defending Belle against the torment her sisters rained upon her. They tormented her more often than not, but Belle never felt less of her family, loving them despite their faults.

However, although Belle held a lot of love for her family, her heart belonged to her books. She didn't know what she would do with out them. When she wasn't restoring them, she was reading them. She had never cared to be social, to join in on festivities like the parade that was going on that day. She preferred the solitude and her books. It had gained her the reputation of being odd, but she never cared what others thought of her. The only thing she longed for was adventure, to get away from this provincial life, and her books were the only doorway.

Belle sighed heavily, thinking about it. It depressed her to think she'd never get the adventure she longed for, but she tried her hardest not to dwell on it, always losing herself in her work instead. At least with books she was always guaranteed a happy ending.

As she picked up the needle to resume sewing the binding of the book, her other sister, Adelaide, startled her by screaming out in the next room and sprinting toward the window, "Look! It's the Dark Castle!"

"Where?!" Felicie exclaimed as she knocked Adelaide over to see out the window in hopes of catching a glance of the castle.

"There, on the hillside!" Adelaide pointed to the right.

Belle glanced up, looking out the large window she sat in front of. She was curious herself, but not willing to let her sisters know so. But her curiosity wasn't sated because the castle had just disappeared behind a thick cloud of fog.

"Aw, it's gone now," Adelaide said in a whiny tone, "But did you see it?"

Felicie nodded, "I don't think I've ever seen it that close!" She stepped back smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

"You better not have ruined my dress!" Adelaide growled as she frantically searched for tears or stains from where her sister was touching her.

"Oh calm down. There's nothing wrong with your dress."

Belle had been watching them but averted her eyes when they started bickering over something so petty. She had grown weary of listening to her sister's arguments, but never tried to stop them because then they would just focus their hate onto her.

"Come on girls! Hurry up!" Ludovic called from the front room.

"Coming!" the two sisters answered back as they hurried to grab their bags and rush out of the room while they continued gushing over the dark castle and it's owner.

"Did you hear what Rumplestiltskin did to that girl down in Avonlea? They say he tore her heart out, literally."

"That's ridiculous. I know he's powerful, but ripping out someone's heart? They must've meant figuratively. Surely he just broke her heart."

"Oh I wish he had my heart. I'd give anything for a man like that. I hear he can spin straw into gold! Gold! Can you imagine? All the things we could buy!"

The front door shut loudly. Belle breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone was relieved she didn't have to listen to her sister's selfish comments anymore. Belle had never been romantically involved with anyone. When she wasn't at the shop, she was with her father helping him with what she could. He was getting old and needed more help each day, especially since he gambled their life savings away. She didn't have time for romance, but she was not like her sisters. Neither gold nor money would be a reason to marry; if she married, she would marry for love. She could care less about riches.

She couldn't even be sure if the rumor was true that Rumplestiltskin could spin straw into gold. Not much was even known about him. Most information came from stories, were rumors, and only a few people had actually met him. Rumplestiltskin was a mysterious human being, if he even was human. Belle had heard that his skin was not the color of a human, but that of a reptile, that sparkled in the light, and his eyes were that of a demon's. She had heard he was hundreds of years old, but Belle found that notion to be ridiculous. No one could live that long, not even a magical being.

Rumplestiltskin was known mostly for his magic, but Belle had never heard that he used his magic for good. All the stories named him a dealmaker and although the person got what they asked for, his deals always benefited himself.

He stayed in his castle mostly. That was why many had never seen his face. The castle he resided in, the Dark Castle as it was known, moved around from time to time, never in the same place twice. Belle had seen glimpses of it from a distance, but never up close. She was sad it was so foggy outside that day; disappointed it blocked her from catching a glimpse of the palace. It sparked her curiosity, along with Rumplestiltskin himself. Yet, she knew she would never meet him and in a way she was thankful. He was known for being evil and she felt she had enough darkness in her life.

As she continued working on the book, it wasn't long before it was complete. Belle set it aside, stroking the binding, the book looking good as new. She was proud of her work and always took extra care into doing a great job. It brought a smile to her face as she looked at the finish product. Now it was time to start on the next one. Yet, as Belle picked up the other book, one that had a major rip in the crease and stain on the front, her smile disappeared.

She might not have wanted to be social or take part in social events, but at times she couldn't help but feel lonely. It didn't help that the shop was so quiet, although she wasn't wishing for her family to return just yet.

Sighing heavily, she decided she would quit for the day. It would take a lot of work to fix this particular book; it would be best to start early the next day. To ease her loneliness she decided she would make a trip to the library to search for a new book to read.

Carefully putting the things away, she went upstairs to her little apartment to get her bag and wash up. As she ran her fingers through her brown locks, she couldn't help but examine herself in the mirror. Her name meant beauty, but she didn't feel beautiful. Her clothes were not that fancy, and her hands had calluses on them from all the work she did. Sometimes she her sisters seemed jealous of her "beauty," but she always convinced herself that she was imagining things. Instead she believed her sisters to be beautiful, but not herself. That was one reason she chose to wear such plain dresses, while her sisters wore things fit for beautiful women. Her sister's dresses were made of expensive silks, while Belle just wore a simple blue cotton one that laced down the front and hung down just below her knees. Every once in a while she wondered what it would be like to wear such a fancy dress, but overall she was content with what she had.

Once she was finished getting ready, she locked up the shop, and made her way through the streets toward the library, which was in the middle of town. She brought along a book she needed to return, reading the last chapter along the way. She could hear the noise of the crowds and the parade as she approached the town square, it growing louder with every step. Coming close to the main road, Belle caught a glimpse of the parade full of thousands of soldiers marching off to war. Everyone cheered them on and seemed so excited about it, but to Belle there was nothing to be excited about when it came to war. Especially this war. This was an Ogre War. There hadn't been one in hundreds of years. The last time the ogres attacked, they had mysteriously all disappeared at once. It was rumored a creature called the Dark One was responsible, but no one knew for sure. However, now after all these years, the ogres had somehow returned to the lands, destroying everything and everyone in their path.

Since the parade was on the main street, Belle knew she needed to find an alternate route to the library. Wandering down through the side streets, she found a back ally that led directly to her destination. Making her way between the buildings her mind was completely engulfed on the ending of her story allowing a tall, muscular man to sneak up on her from behind the corner, startling her and stopping her in her tracks.

"Why hello Belle," the dark headed brute said as he loomed over her. He was dressed in a soldier uniform, but what he was doing away from the others, Belle didn't know.

"Gaston," Belle said curtly, trying to take a few steps back to increase the distance between them. His closeness was making her very nervous, and she didn't like the look in his eyes.

He gave her an ugly grin, stepping toward her every time she tried to move back, "Are you out here all alone? Where's your brother?"

Belle tried to keep her composure. Her brother. She wished he were here right now. Everyone knew that Gaston pined after her, but Ludovic always kept Gaston in check. Why they were even friends, Belle didn't understand, but she suspected it had to do with money. "Oh uh, he's watching the parade with my sisters. I was just going to the library."

"The library? Now how many times Belle have I told you to get your head out of those books and start paying attention to more important things…like me. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas…thinking."

"Gaston you are positively primeval."

"Why thank you," he replied and put his hands on her shoulders, "Now whatta ya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern, take a look at my trophies…get to know one another more before I go off to war."

Belle could feel a shiver flow through her body as she heard the insinuation in his voice. And she knew she didn't have a choice. There was no one else around to stop Gaston, and he was much bigger and stronger than her. She wouldn't be able to resist. She tried not to let the fear show in her eyes, but her voice was shaky, "Uh…maybe some other time."

His grip tightened on her, "I'm going off to war Belle. And I need a nice send off before I go."

Belle gulped and she was about to give a comeback when she felt an arm slip through her elbow.

"There you are sweetheart. I couldn't find you!" A male voice, the owner of the arm, said.

Belle jumped a little when this man took her arm and addressed her. She looked up, her bright blue eyes meeting dark brown ones. This man was only an inch or so taller than her and he had light brown hair dusted with gray that fell to his shoulders. He was dressed impeccably in a pinstriped suit complete with tie and vest. He held a gold tipped cane in his free hand. His whole aura radiated money and power. She didn't know the man, not personally, but she knew his very strong reputation he held around town so it was hard not to recognize him.

Gaston took his hands off Belle, clearly not happy that he had been interrupted, "And who are you?"

"I find it hard to believe you don't know who I am?" Belle's savior scoffed sarcastically with a wicked grin, "After all most do. Perhaps you're not from around here. But if you go two blocks ahead and make a right, you'll find I own the only pawn shop in town."

Gaston straightened, instantly realizing whom he was addressing at the mention of the pawn shop. However, he loomed over the man by at least a foot. He didn't feel threatened. "What business do you have with Belle?"

"My own. Now I believe you have a parade to attend." He tapped his cane on the ground.

"What? No I'm not finished with you yet!" But Gaston suddenly could feel his body began to walk away from the couple toward the parade. "Wait! What's going on?" Belle heard him exclaim as he left realized he was completely unable to control his own motions.

Once he was out of sight, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was free. She was safe. She looked up at her savior and smiled, "Thank you."

"It's no matter," he said brushing it off. Belle began to pull her arm away from him, but he stopped her. "Please allow me escort you to your destination."

"Oh, uh, there's no need. I was just going to the library." She could feel herself blushing.

"I must. I wouldn't want that brute to show up again and harass you."

"You…you're Mr. Gold," she asked a little nervously wanting to confirm what she already knew before she allowed him to take her anywhere.

"Aye. And Belle is it?"

She nodded again, "Belle French."

"Belle, a name that means beauty. It suits you perfectly." He smiled and pulled her hand up to his lips for a brief kiss.

Belle's face turned redder. She was unused to this kind of flattery. "Alright Mr. Gold. You may escort me to the library."

**a/n Ok so the plot bunnies would not leave me alone after I watched this movie (Howl's Moving Castle). It just screamed Rumbelle and I had to start this story. Just a few notes, Belle's siblings are from one of the original Beauty and the Beast stories. Mr. Gold and Rumplestiltskin are the same person, but the townspeople don't know that, I tried to make that clear but just in case I didn't I thought I'd let you know. The town I'd say is kind of a hybrid Storybrooke/ Enchanted Forest town. It has some elements of both. Hope you enjoy!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It was well known that Mr. Gold was a very wealthy, powerful man. And he got that power from being ruthless and showing no mercy to anyone. All the townspeople knew his name and did their best to steer clear of him unless absolutely necessary. When he wasn't conducted business, Mr. Gold kept to himself. Spending most of his time in the pawnshop he owned, he had little to do with others.

Barely anything was known about his personal life. However, from what Belle knew about him, he had no friends and no family. She felt bad for the man. He must be terribly lonely with no one to associate with except on business matters. She had seen him around town many times, but always steered clear of him just like everyone else. He was known for being cold-hearted, and callous.

Normally Belle would not judge a person from their reputation, but more evidence pointed to the truth than not. She had seen no proof that what she knew of him wasn't true. A few of her father's neighbors had gotten mixed up with him, taken out a loan, then ended up not being able to pay it back on the terms they had agreed upon. The end result was not pretty. The families had ended up on the street, with no money, no belongings to their name, no way to buy food or live. How a man could be so cruel was absurd. There was nothing that had given her the notion that he might not be what people said he was, nothing until that day.

Mr. Gold had saved her from Gaston, saved her from the horrible things that man could have done to her. And that action was totally unlike everything she had ever heard about him.

They walked in silence as he escorted her the couple of blocks to the library. Belle took the opportunity to observe the man up close, something she had never been able to do before.

He scowled as he walked, seemingly deep in thought about something important. It was obvious he was a bit older than Belle. If she were to guess, late forties, possibly early fifties. He wore his hair much longer than most men, down to his shoulders, but she liked it. It was unique. It fit him. His dark brown eyes were what stuck out to her the most. They were mesmerizing and for some reason she felt drawn to them.

"Like what you see, dearie?" he asked jokingly, not looking at her.

Belle blushed and immediately turned her gaze back toward the road. He had caught her staring and she was embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

Mr. Gold's eyes glanced at her from the side, but he didn't turn his head to see her. The corner of his lip quirked up in a half smile when he saw the redness on her cheeks.

Turning down the last alley that connected to the library, Belle suddenly got the sense they were being followed. She tried to turn to see, but Mr. Gold tightened his grip on her arm, getting her attention. "Behave naturally," he commanded.

She nodded, confused. If they were being followed, why did he seem not to mind? Rounding the last corner, she thought she caught a glimpse of something black extend out of the wall. Not knowing what it was, it frightened her and she unintentionally clung to Mr. Gold. She barely knew the man, but still she felt safer around him. However, what if they had to run from whatever was behind them? Mr. Gold walked with a cane. Would he be able to get away? She didn't want anything to happen to her or him.

Coming to the library entrance, Belle was prepared to say goodbye, but she was still hesitant to leave him alone when they were being followed by something she couldn't explain. She tried to act normal like he insisted. Letting go of his arm, she offered him a small smile, "Thank you again." There was worry in her voice even though she tried to hide it.

However, Mr. Gold didn't seem worried at all, at least not for his safety. "Perhaps you shouldn't thank me just yet. It seems I'm being chased by someone and unintentionally got you involved. Best return your book, then let me ensure you get home safe."

Belle nodded, then rushed inside the library while Mr. Gold waited outside at the front. After giving the book to the librarian and exchanging a few quick pleasantries, she left. She was a little disappointed she wasn't able to pick out some new books, but she wasn't going to question the most powerful man in town.

Once she stepped foot outside, Mr. Gold wasted no time taking Belle's arm and leading her the opposite way of her home. "I thought you were taking me home," she said uncertainly, "It's that way. The little bookstore on the corner of town." She pointed toward the way they came, and then actually felt a little foolish for assuming that he knew where she lived to begin with. Yet, he hadn't even asked.

Mr. Gold kept his eyes straight ahead, and his expression was serious, "Yes, but we must throw them off our tracks. I don't want to lead them right where you live."

Belle kept quiet, understanding his reasoning. However, he used the word they. Was more than one person following them?

They walked briskly, weaving between buildings, and switching directions frequently. They passed the little pawnshop on their way and for a brief moment Belle felt a tinge of guilt. She had never visited the shop, never really had a reason to, and had always been weary of its owner. Now he was going out of his way to make sure she, a strange girl he had just met, was safe.

Hearing a noise behind them, Belle knew whomever was following them was getting closer. She thought she saw another black thing come out of the wall. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she made the mistake of looking back to try to catch a glimpse. Gasping loudly, she was not expecting to see what she saw. A massive black creature? Liquid? She wasn't sure what, but whatever it was it was flowing faster and faster toward them, beginning to engulf the roadway behind them. It was swelling bigger and bigger. It appeared to take on the form of men, extended out of the black goop and reaching for them. Whatever that creature was, it was something magical and Belle was more worried than ever. Yet, as frightening as she was, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was certainly something she had never seen before. And she always had an appetite for learning about new and out of the ordinary things.

As she watched it seemingly reach for them with it's "hands", it seemed Mr. Gold and her were picking up speed, floating up and away from the stuff. Wait. They were gaining height. Fast. But that wasn't possible. However, it then occurred to her she could no longer feel her feet on the ground. Turning back around to see Mr. Gold, she startled. Gripping him harder than ever, she feared she was about to fall when she saw they were indeed floating hundreds of feet above the ground. The black liquid creature was no longer of any concern to her, only the height.

"Relax," Mr. Gold told her reassuringly with a smile. He hooked his cane on his arm, freeing his other hand so he could wrap it around her waist. "Keep walking as you would normally."

Belle obeyed, putting one foot in front of the other. Gradually she began to relax as she realized they weren't going to fall. A smile filled her face. They were flying! How amazing! It was something of a dream. She had never imagined that she would be doing something like that, viewing the city from the sky. She could see everything: the buildings, the people, the trees, and the mountains. It was beautiful, the most breathtaking sight she had ever seen.

It was obvious the black creature couldn't fly because it was no longer following them, no where in sight. She was thankful for that. Hopefully they had lost it…he…she…them. She still wasn't sure and she didn't feel comfortable enough to ask.

It wasn't long before the balcony of her apartment came into view. As they began to descend toward it, their speed decreased. Mr. Gold took care to make sure Belle landed gently on her feet, he landing right behind her.

"I must apologize once more," Mr. Gold said genuinely, "Stay in your home for the remainder of the evening to ensure they don't find you."

Belle nodded. As he let go of her, his hand slid down to meet hers. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss it again, but he only squeezed her hand, smiled, and flew away without another word, leaving her watching him longingly from the balcony.

She had the biggest smile on her face. It was like a dream come true. Yes, the circumstances could have been better. It wasn't good that they were being chased, but she wouldn't take it back for anything. For once, she had a little bit of excitement in her life. And to think it happened with Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold! He possessed magic. Magic!

It wasn't out of the ordinary for a person to possess it, but Belle had no idea that Mr. Gold did. Maybe it was because he kept to himself all the time. Perhaps that was why? Did he even want others to know about it? Not that she would tell anyone. Yet, they were clearly flying over the rooftops of the entire town. People could obviously see them, so he must not want to keep it that much of a secret.

Yet, somehow it did make sense. Mr. Gold owned the entire town. He was powerful, wealthy; it was only fitting that he practiced magic too. He definitely wasn't who she had thought he was. There was more to Mr. Gold than met the eye and all the rumors she had ever heard about him she began to doubt. Yes, she had only known him for less than an hour, but everything he had done for her in that hour was not like the man of his reputation. He had saved her more than once. That wasn't something a cold-hearted person would do.

After he was no longer in sight, Belle went inside, the smile never leaving her face. She made her way to her bedroom to dress for bed. It wasn't quite time to go to sleep, but she was too excited to concentrate on working. Her mind couldn't get over the events of the day and she couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Gold. There was something more to him, some layer to him. And she was willing to admit to herself that she wanted to get to know this mysterious side of Mr. Gold, to unravel the layers, however many there may be.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Because someone asked, this is based on the movie, not the book. I didn't even know there was a book until now lol. Enjoy!**

It was nearing early afternoon the next day, and Belle had decided to take a break from her work. It was definitely out of the ordinary for her to do so, but she had never had any reason to. This day however she stopped early to go to the kitchen and prepare a lunch for two. Belle wanted to do something for Mr. Gold to show her gratitude for his actions the day before. And the only thing she could come up with was a nice meal that she would deliver personally to his shop.

The idea came to her the night before and it made it hard to sleep. She couldn't help but feel giddy and nervous all at the same time. She hadn't been in such a good mood in a while. For once, the morning hours went by terribly slow as she waited for lunchtime to arrive.

After waking up early that morning, Belle planned to have everything ready in enough time to make sure he didn't eat before she got there. The lunch she was preparing wasn't anything fancy, just turkey sandwiches, fresh fruit, a batch of croissants she had baked herself, and a few jams to go with them. She had always been an average cook, but her baking skills exceeded those of many. She hoped he liked them, but she couldn't be sure since she barely knew him.

As she finished, she placed the food in a small wicker picnic basket, covered the items with a blue cloth, and set them down on the table so she could get ready to go out. That day she put on the nicest dress she had. It was still simple like the rest, a purple knee length dress, with quarter sleeves. The material wasn't silk, but it did resemble it. Normally Belle wouldn't wear it because she never felt pretty enough, but she didn't want Mr. Gold to think she only dressed in rags. After pulling her brown curls partway up, she grabbed the basket of food, and was about to leave before her sister stopped her in the doorway. "Where are you going?" Adelaide snarled in disbelief.

"Yeah you rarely leave the shop," Felicie added. "Why aren't you back there working?"

Belle turned to face her sisters. Her eyes fell to the basket in her hands then to them, "Oh, uh, I just needed to deliver this to someone."

"Since when did you become a delivery girl?"

"I'm not. It's just a thank you gift, nothing more."

Her sisters both eyed her suspiciously. They knew Belle didn't have any friends. So, it was hard for them to believe that she wasn't up to something. Yet, they didn't say anything else and Belle was glad for once they were leaving it alone. Although she knew they would badger her about it again later, she wanted to leave before it was too late.

Belle walked briskly to get to the shop as fast as she could. Finding she felt paranoid on the way there, she kept checking behind her to make sure the black creature wasn't following her again. Nothing was there, so she tried not to dwell on it. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. But she just attributed her paranoia to the previous day's events and the fact that she was going to see Mr. Gold. That was something no one did unless they were desperate. It would certainly be the talk of the town once word got out. Belle didn't care what the townspeople thought; she already knew they considered her to be odd. But it certainly would be aggravating if her family found out where she went before she could tell them herself.

Coming up on the pawnshop, Belle paused outside a second feeling more nervous than she had before. Would he even want to be thanked? Did he even want to see her? What if got angry that she came to visit? If that creature was following her again, then she could have led it right to him. But everyone knew where Mr. Gold's shop was. Still, part of her wanted to back out.

Standing there a moment, trying to gather her courage, she examined the little teal store. It sat alone on the corner of the block; a sign hung above the door that read "Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker & Antiques Dealer." There were two large windows on the front, but they were covered with curtains so no one could see inside. There was also a sign on the door that read open, so Belle knew he was in. She told herself she needed to do this; she wanted to do this.

Finally, Belle put her hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open. A little bell rang as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. It was very dark inside, only enough light to see by, and Belle had to stand there to give her eyes time to adjust.

Once she could see, the first thing she noticed was how the entire shop was packed with a variety of items and antiques. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she gawked at everything. She had never seen so much in one place. Pictures lined the walls, jewelry filled the cases, and lamps hung from the ceiling; there were dolls, radios, musical instruments, and even a baby mobile. It seemed he owned everything a person could possible imagine. However, there was thing that was missing was Mr. Gold, or anyone else for that matter. "Hello?" She called out, but there was no answer.

For a second she thought she heard voices, and her attention was drawn to a doorway in the back of the shop covered with a purple drape. She assumed it led to another room and he was back there with someone else. The door was behind the counter though, so she didn't feel like she was allowed back there without permission. "Hello?" she called out again, this time a little louder, and this time getting an answer.

"May I help you?" Mr. Gold said neutrally as he stepped out from behind the curtain. When he saw Belle standing there he paused and looked astonished. "Miss French," he greeted with a small smile.

When he used her formal name rather than calling her by her first, Belle felt a bit of disappointment. He had been so friendly the day before why be so formal now? She tried not to think too much about it. After all it was custom for a man to use a woman's last name unless he was courting her. And Mr. Gold wasn't courting her.

He stood tall holding his cane in both hands in front of him. "What brings you in today? I do hope you've had no unwanted visitors?" There was concern in his voice, and Belle knew he was acquiring to whatever had been chasing them the day before.

"Oh no!" She said not wanting him to worry. She was about to tell him her reasons for being there, but she froze and bit her bottom lip. She couldn't seem to force the next words out of her mouth. Her courage had faded. Not knowing why, she was beginning to feel this might have been a bad idea. Perhaps it was just his surprised reaction that was making her worry. Somehow she had let herself think that he would expect her to come. But now she knew that was absurd. Why would he?

Despite her feelings, she was already there and she knew she would have to say something soon; otherwise she would look more foolish than she already did. Briefly, she pondered telling him that she had just came in to look around, but she knew he would never by it. This was the first time she had set foot in his shop. It would look suspicious to him. Especially since she was standing in the middle of his shop holding a picnic basket. Plus, she was still concerned that she might have angered him for seeking his company after the day before. He might think she was trying to lead the creature there.

Nervousness rose in her belly, especially when his eye's bore into her's as he waited for her response. Finally, she decided to just tell the truth, but she didn't look at him as she spoke, feeling too bashful. "I wanted to thank you again, for what you did for me yesterday." Holding up the basket of food, she spoke meekly, "I made you lunch. I…I hope you haven't eaten yet."

Her eye's met his finally, waiting for his reaction. But he didn't say anything. He just stood there, his face completely emotionless, as he kept his eyes on her. Belle had no idea what he was thinking, but she was sure he wasn't happy. Why wasn't he saying anything? Was he trying to make her uncomfortable? It was working if he was. Perhaps her instincts were right; this was a bad idea.

She considered just leaving the basket on the counter and bolting, feeling very insecure under his gaze-a gaze she couldn't hold any longer. Somehow she had done something wrong in coming here and now she was going to pay the price. Just as she was about to flee, she heard the tap of a cane and footsteps coming closer. Glancing up she saw Mr. Gold was slowly approaching her. His face still held no emotion, and she felt even more uncomfortable, unsure of what he was about to do. Yet, she held her ground, deciding not to take her eyes off his. Once he was just a few inches from her, he stopped, staring at her a moment longer before finally reaching up and grabbing the basket by the handle. The corner of his mouth quirked up, "How thoughtful. Thank you Miss French."

Belle released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Briefly, she thought he was being sarcastic, but as she looked up into his eyes, she knew his words were sincere. His deep brown eyes were so mesmerizing; when he was so close she couldn't look away like before. "You're welcome," she replied.

She wasn't quite sure what to do or say next. It occurred to her that she had handed him lunch, but failed to say it was a lunch for two. How would she look if she brought it up now? What if he wanted to eat alone? Perhaps he preferred it that way. She had been so excited all morning about coming here, that the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She was regretting being so presumptuous. She should have just put enough food in there for one. If he wanted her company he would have asked for it. Then she remembered she had heard voices before. There must've been someone else there with him, still in the back room. If she left now, she could get away with the notion that she had packed the second portion in case he had another employee.

Moving away from her, Mr. Gold walked back over to the back counter and set the basket down, appearing like he didn't wanted to carry on a conversation. He was very hard to read, but Belle felt in a way he may have been dismissing her.

"I…uh…hope you enjoy it," she said at last, and then turned to walk out. As she meandered toward the exit, she frowned, unhappy with how this was playing out. It was upsetting her more than it should, which was something she couldn't explain. She had come to thank him, to give him a gift. What more did she want or expect? The answer was easy. She wanted him to invite her to stay so she could get to know him.

She could feel his eyes on her back as she walked away, but he wasn't stopping her. Maybe she had indeed angered him, he was just too polite to say something. Yet, she didn't want to find out. Feeling discouraged, she lifted her hand up, placed it on the doorknob, but paused when his voice rang out. "Were you not planning on joining me?" Mr. Gold asked.

"What?" Belle asked. She turned halfway around to look at him, optimistic that she hadn't misheard him.

The smile hadn't left his face. "You packed a lunch for two." He held up the second sandwich, "Was this not for you?"

Belle blushed and averted her gaze, "Oh yes, but I…I shouldn't have assumed. Your reaction…I thought maybe you just wanted to be alone. But I also heard voices when I came in, so I thought you would prefer to share with your coworker."

"There's no one here besides us. I have no coworkers. I run the shop alone." Mr. Gold motioned toward the back doorway. "I have a table in the back. Please after you."

Belle was confused when he said they were the only ones; she was certain she wasn't mistaken. But, she had no reason to doubt him, so she let it go. Nodding with a smile, she made her way to the door, trying to mask her joy. When she moved the cloth aside, she was unable to hold back her awe at the sight of the sheer amount of items that filled the back room. It was double the amount in the front one. Towering books stacked precariously in several spots, and bottles and other trinkets were strewn upon the worktables. Nothing was particularly organized either, making it look like there was more than there actually was.

As she took it all in, too focused to notice her immediate surroundings, her hip accidentally bumped a side table. In consequence, a tea set that was sitting there was knocked over, one of the blue rimmed white cups falling to the floor. "Oh!" she exclaimed, feeling horrible about being so clumsy and bent down to pick it up. Twirling it between her hands, she frowned when she saw she had chipped it. It was an antique, and that meant it had to be expensive. Turning to face Mr. Gold, who was standing right behind her, she held it out so he could see the chip in the rim. The sorrow was evident on her face, "I'm so sorry! It was an accident! I…I can pay for it!" She stuttered a little with her offer. She didn't have any money, but if he wanted her to pay, she would have to ask her father for the money. This would not be easy to explain.

Mr. Gold just stared at her, and then stepped closer. Setting the basket down on the table in the middle of the room, he reached out and gently took the cup from her hands. Sparks shot through her as his fingertips brushed against hers, but she ignored the sensation, more worried about his reaction even though he was still smiling. "It's just a cup," he told her as he set it back in its place. "I have plenty."

Belle was relieved, but she still felt bad for breaking it, "Please, let me at least pay for it."

"You're company is payment enough. A beautiful woman wanting to spend time with an old monster? As long as you don't make a habit of breaking my things, I'll have no complaints."

Belle was surprised he was being so understanding. And her heart swelled at his kind words, her face turning red again. She did that a lot around him. It was unlike her. And, although he was being sweet, there was one part of his comment she disliked. "You're not a monster."

Mr. Gold chuckled, "If you honestly believe that, then you obviously don't know who I am."

"I've heard the rumors. But that's exactly what they are rumors. No monster would do for me what you did yesterday." Belle spoke matter-of-factly. She wanted to make sure Mr. Gold knew she meant what she said. "No, Gaston was the real monster."

Mr. Gold stared at her a moment and pulled a chair out so she could sit. Belle could tell he was trying to figure her out; trying to determine if she really believed that. Belle just smiled and thanked him for the offered seat.

As Mr. Gold began unpacking the food he continued their conversation, "Perhaps you haven't heard the right rumors. Did you know I ask for first borns when a tenant can't pay?"

Belle laughed, "I must be getting my rumors mixed up then. I always thought it was the wizard Rumplestiltskin who required first borns in exchange for his services. Although I doubt that rumor is true either."

"Really? And how would you know? Have you met Rumplestiltskin?"

"Oh no! I just meant...well it just seems so ridiculous. Asking for children. People swear to it, but no one has ever known someone who has given their child to him. I think people make up their own stories when they encounter something or someone they don't understand. Rumplestiltskin is a very old and powerful wizard who rarely comes out of his castle, which moves around. It's very easy for legends about him to surface as the years go by, especially when he does nothing to show people what they believe isn't true."

"You seem to have you own opinions on people known to be monsters, including myself." He set out the last of the food and took his seat across from Belle. Both of them began to eat, speaking between bites.

"Well, I've always believed you can't tell what's in a person's heart until you truly know them." She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she reached across the table and placed her hand atop of his. "I don't know Rumplestiltskin, probably never will. But I am getting to know you, and what I've seen so far is not a monster."

Mr. Gold's eyes stayed on their joined hands, and to Belle's relief he didn't pull away. For just a moment, he let his guard down and she could see the look of disbelief on his face.

"Thank you again, for yesterday," she said to break the silence, and then finally pulled her hand back so she could continue eating.

Mr. Gold's gaze lingered where her hand had been, but finally he composed himself putting his "mask" back on. "Yes, well like I said, it's no matter." He waved it off and concentrated on the food trying not to look at her.

Belle wondered if touching him was out of line. From his reaction she assumed he was unaccustomed to it. But had she upset him by doing so? After all, he had kissed her hand before. He didn't seem afraid of touch. Perhaps it was only okay if he initiated it.

They ate in silence for several minutes, Belle unsure of what to say. But she wanted to talk to him, so she worked up the courage to ask what she couldn't the day before. "That thing, the thing that was chasing us, what was it?"

"Henchmen, controlled by the Evil Queen."

Belle furrowed her brow, "The Evil Queen? You mean the witch Regina? I thought no one had heard from her in years?"

"You're right. But she's since returned seeking revenge on a woman named Snow White who has gone missing. No one knows what this woman did to the Queen, but she is furious."

"But what does this have to do with you? Do you know where Snow White is? Is that why she's after you?" Belle had never heard of Snow, but she had heard of Regina, and she knew she was bad news. The witch had done some pretty horrible things in the past; things Belle knew were not just rumors. One of those things included poisoning her own husband, King Leopold, which resulted in her banishment. Belle wasn't sure how she was able to return to Storybrooke, but she honestly didn't want to find out. She didn't want to have anything to do with the woman. It terrified her just thinking she had been so close to the Queen's Henchmen.

"No. Never met the girl. The Queen is looking to make a deal with me. However, she wouldn't agree to my terms, so I said no. Apparently she doesn't take rejection well, so she's been sending her Henchmen to stalk me."

Belle could tell there was more to the story, but the look on his face told her he wasn't going to explain further. She wanted to stay on his good side, so she chose not to push it.

"These croissants are delicious. Did you make them yourself?" Mr. Gold asked clearly wanting to change the subject.

Belle blushed, "Yes, this morning."

"So you enjoy cooking?"

"I'm not bad at it, but I really don't have a passion for it. I prefer my books. They are something I couldn't live without. What about you Mr. Gold? Do you have anything you're particularly passionate about?"

His gaze fell downward and he shook his head.

Belle didn't believe him, and she just continued smiling, "Nothing? Nothing at all?"

He looked back up at her, "I suppose there is one thing."

Belle leaned in slightly waiting for him to tell her. "Oh?"

He grinned wickedly, "Yes…my things!"

Belle startled a little, and then burst out into laughter assuming he was joking, "Yes, I suppose I can believe that!"

They continued with pleasant conversation over the next hour, long after they finished eating. And although Mr. Gold steered clear of any personal information about himself, dodging her questions whenever she asked, Belle felt like she knew him better.

"OH!" Belle exclaimed as she noticed the time, and stood abruptly, "I must get back to the shop!" She hadn't intended on staying that long. But she was enjoying herself so much, she had let time get away from her.

Mr. Gold stood as well to walk her to the door, "By all means."

Mr. Gold kept his hand on Belle's lower back as he escorted her to the front of the shop. She didn't mind at all. It brought a smile to her face. When they got to the door she turned around to face him so she could say goodbye hoping more than anything he would ask to see her again. But did he want that? Although it wasn't easy for her to tell what he was thinking, his mannerisms all afternoon told her yes.

She knew she had been giving him enough signals to show she was interested, at least in being friends. Not ever being involved with a man, or finding a man she cared enough about, made it hard for her to admit that she might want more. However, it wasn't proper for a woman to pine after a man. So she couldn't continue showing up at his shop, especially if he didn't invite her. Everything was in his hands now.

Facing him, he stood close to her, so close that for a moment Belle thought he might kiss her. His eyes did bolt from her eyes to her lips then back again. She wondered what it would be like to kiss Mr. Gold. She wondered what it would be like to kiss period. That was something she had never experienced, but if he tried she would let him. However, he never did. It didn't surprise Belle; it was a little soon. And like she told herself before, he wasn't courting her. So she didn't let herself feel disappointed it didn't happen.

Maybe he wasn't going to kiss her, but as she stood there staring up into his eyes, she was certain he was about to say something, invite her return, perhaps maybe even ask her on a date. This was the moment that would ensure they would see each other again. Yet, when he finally spoke, it was not what Belle was expecting, "Good afternoon Miss French," he said reaching around her to open the front door, "Perhaps one day we'll meet again. And if you happen to run into more trouble with the Henchmen, do not hesitate to call on me. I never meant to get you involved."

Belle did her best not to frown, his words entirely the opposite of what she wanted. "I…I will," she replied. She couldn't hold her composure much longer; frightened she'd burst out into tears right in front of him.

Managing a stiff goodbye, she turned and fled the little pawnshop, not looking forward to returning to work. Making her way back to the bookstore, she could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes, but she held it together, not wanting to face tons of questions from her family when she returned. They were already going to hound her for being gone so long. They would be unbearable if she returned a sobbing mess. It wasn't easy, but she put on the best face she could, even managed a smile, and tried not to ponder why this had upset her so bad. Opening the front door to the bookstore, she braced herself to face her sisters, completely unaware of the eyes that had been on her the entire way there.


	4. Chapter 4

Two nights. That was how long Belle spent crying over the incident with Mr. Gold. During the day she remained composed, but avoided her family as much as possible. At night, when she was alone, she could show her emotions, letting the tears flow freely. However, it was only for two nights. By the third she _wouldn't_ let herself cry over it anymore. It was ridiculous to keep grieving over something she never had to begin with.

Customers came to and fro, but since Belle worked in the back, she rarely interacted with them. She would overhear the conversations between them and her sisters sometimes, gossiping about useless things, but she mainly tried to keep her focus on her work. It was harder now, staying focused. Her mind would constantly wander to the mysterious Mr. Gold no matter how hard she tried to stop it. After a few days she had managed to think of him less, and it worked better when the book she was fixing required more concentration than most.

After over a week had passed, she was almost back to normal. Although when she let her thoughts wander to that man, the sadness returned, but she made sure to stay busy to keep her mind off of him. As the days passed, she had made no other attempts to contact him, and neither did he. That only reinforced her conclusion that she had been imagining something between them. If he had wanted something more, then he would have come to call on her.

That afternoon she was attempting to sew the binding of a very old book together. Any small mistake could ruin the delicate pages, so she had to be extra careful. Slowly, she moved the needle back and forth between the pages ignoring the hustle and bustle in the next room where the customers shopped. By late afternoon, it died down. Besides the occasional bickering between Adelaide and Felicie, it was pretty quiet.

The day she had returned from lunch with Mr. Gold, her siblings had only harassed her a little. That was unusual for them, but they had just bought themselves several new fancy hats, and they were more concerned about their items than where their sister had been. Belle didn't agree with the way they spent money on frivolous items they couldn't afford in the first place, but she knew they wouldn't listen to her if she said anything.

Belle heard the front door of the shop open, along with the bell that told them they had a customer. Her sister's voice didn't ring out right away to greet the customer, but Belle didn't think much about it. She kept her mind on the book. The only reason the customer caught her attention was because it was so quiet. As she pulled the needle through the binding once more, another sound-a very distinct one-caught her attention, startling her, and caused her to drop the book. The tap of a cane along with footsteps could clearly be heard crossing the shop. Belle remained calm, knowing that many people walked with canes. As she bent down to pick up the book, she cursed herself for letting herself believe that it was Mr. Gold walking in. It had been almost two weeks. Why would he come now? Why would he come at all?

But then Felicie's voice finally rang out and the tone of it was frightful, "Mr. Gold!"

Belle almost dropped the book again, this time catching it, but jabbing her finger with the needle in the process. It penetrated her palm very deeply and she pulled it out quickly without thinking. Once it was out, the wound began bleeding profusely. She scrambled to grab a towel to wrap it up with as she listened to the conversation in the other room.

"Uh," Felicie continued nervously, "Wh..what are you doing here? My father's not normally in the shop…if it's him you're looking for, if it's the rent…"

Mr. Gold held his hand up to stop her rambling, "I'm not here for the rent or to see your father." He stepped up to the front counter and laid a very large book down. "I need to have this book repaired."

"Oh, yes, of course! Belle handles the repairs." She turned to face the door that led to the workroom, "Belle! You have a customer!"

Belle froze in place. This wasn't happening to her. This couldn't be happening to her. This had to be a dream. Mr. Gold was not standing just outside the door. Except he was.

She shivered in fear. How was she ever going to face him? At this point, she didn't want to. If she looked into those dark brown eyes again, she didn't know if she could hold it together. Whether she would get angry and yell at him or burst into tears she didn't know. But she had to stay strong. Not only would her sisters be watching, but also Mr. Gold had done nothing to deserve an emotional outrage.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to smile, and stepped out into the front room. "Hello, Mr. Gold," she greeted.

"Miss French," Mr. Gold replied with a warm smile, "I hope you are well."

Belle nodded, using all her energy to remain collected. It was more difficult now that she was face to face with him. He looked just as immaculate as ever, dressed in his usual expensive suit. His outfit was perfect, not a wrinkle or piece of lint in sight and not one hair on his head was out of place. Did he always dress this way? Did he always pay this much attention to how he looked? Belle could never recall seeing him in anything else the few times she had seen him in public. But it wasn't like she minded. She couldn't imagine him any other way. And she enjoyed the way he dressed. It made him look… She immediately pushed those dangerous thoughts from her mind, and stood stoic. "What can I help you with?" she asked politely.

He stared at her a moment before replying causing Belle to wonder what he was thinking. "I hear you are very talented when it comes to book repair. I came by to see if you could do anything with this." He held up the book. "It's very valuable, but I'm afraid it's no good to me in this condition."

"Of course," Belle replied glancing down at the book in his hands. She went to reach for it then remembered she was still clenching the bloody cloth in her wounded hand. Quickly she pulled back. It would be horrible if she were to get blood on Mr. Gold's book. Bloodstains were not easy to remove. If she ruined it, she knew she couldn't pay for the book if it was as valuable as he said.

"Is something wrong Miss French?" Mr. Gold asked with concern.

She frowned unintentionally. She wished he would stop calling her that. Although she knew it was proper, she didn't care. Miss French did not sound right on his tongue. He had called her Belle once and that's what she wanted him to call her now. Realizing she had been silent for an extended period of time and he was patiently waiting for an answer, she moved her hand where he could see the cloth she was holding against her cut, "Oh, uh, I cut my finger a moment ago. I don't want to get any blood on your book."

"It's bleeding quite badly," he observed, "You should tend to it."

"Yes, I will." She looked up at him, but her attention turned to her sisters standing behind the counter watching them intently. And now her brother was there too. When did he come in? She didn't hear the bell on the door. Then again she was distracted. Not wanting to give them a show, she motioned toward her workroom, "Uh, if you step in here, I can take care of this, then look at your book."

Mr. Gold nodded, following her into the room.

Belle closed the door behind him, but not all the way, leaving a large enough crack so her family didn't think something inappropriate was going on. She was relieved once they were alone; to know they were no longer exposed to scrutiny. She knew once that Mr. Gold was gone, her sisters were going to bombard her, so she was relieved she could interact with him alone for the time being.

Belle stood there at the door twisting her hands together, unsure of what to do or say next. She watched as he glanced around the room, taking in the copious amounts of books stacked all around the room. When he turned to look at her, their eyes met and she found she couldn't look away. She was drawn to those deep brown orbs. There was so much mystery in them, so many layers. And as much as she tried to deny it, she wanted to uncover them.

His eyes floated downward, then back up at her, looking at her expectantly.

She furrowed her brow, not knowing what he wanted her to do.

He glanced down again, then the corner of his lip quirked up, "Miss French."

"Yes?"

"Your hand." He pointed toward her wounded hand, which was now dripping blood onto the floor.

"Oh…OH!" Belle exclaimed. Mr. Gold was distracting her so much, she had forgotten all about it. "Excuse me a moment."

She moved to step around him to go to the bathroom, but he stopped her, grabbing hold of her arm with his free hand. "There's no need," he said, sitting the book down and leaning his cane against the wall. "I'll take care of it."

Belle looked at him questionably. Then her breath hitched as he gently put her wounded hand in his, moving the soiled cloth aside. Slowly he hovered his other hand above her injury and it began fading away until it disappeared completely, leaving behind fresh creamy skin.

Her eyes were glued on her hand, gawking at the magic he had just performed before her. The wound was gone, completely gone, along with all the blood. Although, a small tingling sensation remained, her hand no longer hurt. It was amazing. Magic was incredible. She wanted to know more. There were tons of questions she wanted to ask him.

Yet, she forced herself to stay silent. She had spent days grieving over this man because she thought he wanted nothing to do with her. Just when she was beginning to get over it, he showed up and healed her hand when it was unnecessary. It seemed he was sending her mixed signals. What was his game? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to play it.

"Thank you," she managed to say, tugging her hand from his irritably while averting eye contact. She didn't mean let her aggravation show, but it did.

He looked at her confused by her sudden change of mood. She knew she had to change the subject quickly before he inquired as to what was the matter. She wasn't going to let him get to her again, and the longer he stayed, the easier that could happen. He had to leave. The book on the counter caught her eye. "What is wrong with it?" she asked, running her hand over the cover now that it was healed and clean.

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Gold asked, seemingly dazed.

"The book. What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, yes." He stepped up next to her to show her the damage. "There's a very large rip in the back cover. And here, some of the pages are separating."

Belle nodded keeping her gaze on the book. "Shouldn't take me very long to repair. You can pick it up in two days."

"I'm afraid I will be busy the next few days, so I won't be able to come by. But if you could just bring it by the shop whenever you've finished, it would be much appreciated." He paused, and then quickly added, "I'd pay you of course."

Belle turned to face him, the annoyance clear in her features. She didn't want to go by his shop. Not after he brushed her off last time. No. This was part of his game, the game she wasn't going to play. What did he want from her?

However, before she denied him, she took a moment to think before she spoke. She had to remind herself that she only imagined something between them. He was only being a gentleman when he saved her from Gaston, and he did so again with her hand. She had never been around anyone who could perform magic before. Although she could have easily bandaged her hand, perhaps it was proper etiquette to offer the help of magic. He had shown her nothing but kindness. There was no reason for her to be angry at him. And there was no reason for her to deny his very reasonable request. Silently she chastised herself for believing he had an ulterior motive. Not only did she owe him for his benevolence, but he was also a paying customer. If he wanted her to deliver the book, she would deliver the book. Calming herself, she managed a smile, "Very well. Would Wednesday afternoon work for you?"

Mr. Gold returned her smile. "That would be fine. I'll see you then. Good day Miss French." He opened the door to leave, flashing her yet another smile before he stepped out.

Belle nodded at him, but didn't say another word. She was already angry with him, something she shouldn't be, and just hearing him call her Miss French again was making it worse. Standing there frozen, she waited until she heard the last thump of his cane along with the bell on the front, before she began breathing again. Leaning her head back against the wall, she closed her eyes trying to gather herself. Her heart was beating rapidly, she was sweating, and, apparently, she had been holding her breath almost the entire time.

What was the matter with her? Why did this man rile her up so? Even though she knew it was unreasonable, she was still angry with him.

Yet, she didn't have much time alone with her thoughts, for almost the instant Mr. Gold was out the door, Ludovic burst in the room, "Belle! What do you think you are doing, associating with that man?"

Belle straightened, keeping her face neutral. "He needed his book repaired." She pointed to the large book on the counter Mr. Gold had left behind.

Ludovic gave it a side glance, but no more. "Yes, but I think he wanted more."

Belle's heartbeat quickened with those words, wishing they were true.

"Ruby at the diner said she saw you several days ago, on the balcony, _your_ balcony with Mr. Gold. Belle, please tell me you're not getting mixed up with the likes of him. You didn't make a deal with him did you?" Her brother's eyebrows creased in worry.

"No!" Belle immediately replied, "It's not like that. The day of parade Gaston cornered me; there was no way to escape. Mr. Gold saw I was in trouble and offered assistance. He escorted me home to ensure my safety."

Her brother believed her; he knew how Gaston could be. Still that was unlike Mr. Gold. "But why would he do that?"

"I don't know, perhaps he's not the monster everyone claims him to be."

Ludovic didn't like the tone in Belle's voice. She spoke dreamily, like she actually believed Mr. Gold to be good. "Just be careful Belle. He may have saved you from Gaston, but he's no better than Gaston. He's dangerous. Almost as dangerous as the wizard Rumplestiltskin. That wizard would eat your heart, and that man would tear it out to feed it to him."

Belle nodded. The pang in her chest made it feel like her heart had already been ripped out, but there was no way she was going to tell him that. "Believe me. There is nothing going on between me and Mr. Gold." She spoke truthfully, telling her brother something she had told herself over and over again since that day she shared lunch with Mr. Gold. But it was another thing entirely to say it out loud to someone else, and she did well to hold back the tears until her brother retreated.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle was angry. Very angry. What made it worse was that she didn't feel like she even had a reason to be upset. Mr. Gold had been a perfect gentleman on several occasions, saved her from a horrible fate, and the only thing she could manage to do was be angry with him. Nevertheless, she was still infuriated. She couldn't help it. She felt something for the man, something she didn't understand, something she tried to ignore but failed to. And she had convinced herself it was impossible he felt anything for her. If he did then he would have indicated he wanted to be more than friends. Yet, he hadn't. Or had he?

The day she had brought him lunch she was sure there was something more between them. The way he spoke, his mannerisms around her, all told her so. But he never asked if he could see her again; he never attempted to visit. That was, not until he brought a book to her shop almost two weeks later. Yet, he only came on business. Or did he?

It occurred to Belle that he could've just used magic to repair the book. Why bring it to her instead? Maybe he really did want to see her again… NO! she reminded herself. It was just wishful thinking. Her desires were morphing the situation into something that it wasn't. Besides, she didn't know much about magic. There must have been some unknown reason that made him decide not to use it. But if there wasn't, then she was positive he was playing some sort of game.

Belle put off fixing Mr. Gold's book until the next day. Every time she so much as glanced at it her emotions would get the best of her, so she focused on other things. However, she knew she wouldn't be able to put it off for long. If it wasn't delivered on time as promised, she was uncertain how Mr. Gold would react.

After sleeping on it she felt a little better; her anger had transformed into depression. Considering she was already depressed before Mr. Gold walked into her life, she felt it was an improvement.

However, once she began working on his book, to her surprise her mood improved. Books always cheered her up, but she hadn't expected Mr. Gold's to because it reminded her of him. Yet, the book he had brought her was one of the most amazing books she had ever come across. Not only was it one of the oldest books she had ever seen, but it was also the most unique. Titled "Once Upon a Time," it was a massive leather-bound coffee table book filled with the classic fairy tales.

Giving it a quick glance through, she discovered there were versions of the tales unlike any she had ever read before. It contained stories like Little Red Riding hood, where Red was actually the wolf, told how Jiminy Cricket became the little guiding insect, and there was even a tale about an eighth dwarf called Stealthy.

Not only were the stories odd, but all the characters lives seemed to intertwine with one another. Cinderella's fairy god mother was killed by Rumplestiltskin causing the princess to offer her first born in return for a night in the castle with her prince. Belle laughed inwardly at the mention of Rumplestiltskin. He was in many of the stories, causing mischief mostly, making deals, and it only made her think of Rumplestiltskin of the Dark Castle. Many of the tales she grew up hearing about Rumplestiltskin were similar to the ones in this book. The rumors were old and so was this book. It occurred to her that she could be holding the very book the rumors were based off of. That would make it very valuable indeed.

Wanting to know more, she longed more than anything to relax and read through the whole thing, but she knew she wouldn't have time. Even with as fast as she could read—and she could read very fast—she was certain she could not finish it before she had to return it. And she desperately wanted to read it.

She briefly considered buying it to keep for herself after she restored it. She would be able to read it as much as she wanted if it was hers. Then again she had no idea where she would come up with the money. Any extra money she made she always used to help her father. Her family came first; her desires could wait.

Perhaps she could purchase it some other way. Mr. Gold's shop had been one insanely cluttered mess. Maybe he would be amiable to allowing her to clean and organize it. Quickly she eliminated that notion from her mind. Mr. Gold had caused her enough heartache already. She didn't think she could stay sane if she were to work for the man, to be around him all day. Her anxiety was already surfacing as she thought about having to just deliver the book. No, there wasn't any way she could knew of that would allow her to be able to purchase the book. She would just have to be satisfied with the pleasure of being able to restore such a remarkable book.

Once Wednesday finally arrived, Belle was barely able to keep it together. No more tears had been shed, but she was very apprehensive about seeing Mr. Gold again. Why did she have to say yes to delivering the book? She could have come up with an excuse and ensured she was out the day he came to retrieve it. But no, that wasn't her nature. And she couldn't deny that part of her _wanted_ to see him again no matter how much she thought it was for naught.

Stepping up to the little pawnshop door, Belle took a deep breath, but didn't hesitate long before pushing the door open. She just wanted to get this over with and get back to her life. That was, as long as he didn't show back up again.

The little bell rang above the door just like last time, and the smell of something delicious—chicken she guessed-filled her nose. 'Mr. Gold must be eating lunch,' she thought.

Once inside, Mr. Gold was nowhere to be seen, but unlike her previous visit she didn't have to call out to alert him of her presence. Almost instantly he popped out from the back room. His eyes brightened once he saw it was her, and Belle couldn't help but wonder if he had been waiting for her top arrive.

"Belle," he greeted with a warm smile.

Belle almost gasped, but suppressed it. He used her name, her first name! But why did he do that? She tried not to look too surprised or hopeful. It didn't mean anything. She knew it didn't mean anything. It had to have been a slip up. "Mr. Gold," she replied. She offered him a smile in return, one that unintentionally held a hint of sadness. Wanting to avoid chit chat so she could leave as soon as possible, she held up the book. "I'm returning your book, just as you requested."

His eyes flashed to the book then back to her face. "Yes, yes of course." He paused a moment; he seemed nervous about something. "Uh…" he stuttered averting his eyes. He seemed deep in thought, internally trying to decide something. One of his hands was on his cane, while the other was clenched together like he was trying to will it to do something.

Belle tilted her head curiously. This was very unlike the Mr. Gold she knew. He was _never_ the one to break eye contact and he _always_ was composed and confident. What had she done to cause that reaction? Deciding to break the silence, and not prolong this anymore, she stepped up to the counter. "I can just set it right here."

Mr. Gold held up his hand to stop her, "Actually, bring it in the back room while I retrieve your money."

Belle nodded, clutching the book to her chest, following him as he led the way. This seemed unnecessary, she could have just waited there for him, but she wasn't going to argue.

Moving the curtain aside, the scent of whatever he was having for lunch became stronger, causing Belle's mouth to water. She hadn't eaten yet that day—too nervous thinking about this meeting—so she had to force herself not to glance over at the little table in the corner where she knew the food was. But it wasn't easy, and as she waited for Mr. Gold, she found her gaze slowly drifting over to the table. It was full of food, very delicious looking food—chicken as she had suspected, along with sides such as potatoes and mixed vegetables-but the only thing she could focus on was that it was set for two.

Was the other place setting meant for her? Mr. Gold had insisted before that he had no other employees, that he was always in the shop alone unless he had customers. Who else could it be for? She tried to ignore it, but something else caught her eye. The cup she had chipped was placed near Mr. Gold's seat. It was obvious he had been using it. But why? Her heart swelled in her chest. Could it be?

She turned back to Mr. Gold who was writing in his checkbook. Trying not to get her hopes up she forced herself to center her mind on something else. The book, yes, the book was a good choice. She couldn't deny her desire to know more about it and Mr. Gold was most likely the only one who could tell her.

She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't strike up small talk, that she would just get in and get out as fast as she could, but she was so intrigued by the book he had let her repair. Wanting to know more about such a wonder, she let her curiosity get the best of her. "So this is a very unique book," she started, "Where did you get it?"

"Procured it in a deal. I've had it for quite some time now." Mr. Gold replied, brushing it off.

Belle nodded; a little disappointed he didn't go into more detail. "Well the stories in it, the fairy tales, they're unlike any version I've ever read before. So fascinating." The passion in her voice was unmistakable.

Mr. Gold cocked an eyebrow at her. "You managed to read that entire book in such a short amount of time?"

"I do love books," she said dreamily while stroking the cover, "But no, only a few of them. What I read though…it was captivating!"

Mr. Gold watched her carefully, a small smile upon his face. Belle felt a blush creeping up and it only got worse as he stepped closer to her. She had no idea what he was doing or thinking and it made her uneasy, but she kept her eyes focused on his. She was getting better at holding eye contact. Slowly he reached forward toward the book—she assumed he was taking it from her—but instead of grabbing it and pulling it away, he nudged it toward her. "If you like it so much, then it's yours."

Belle gasped, "Oh! No! I mean, I would love to have it, but I'm sorry, I don't have any money." She held the book out for him.

Mr. Gold still didn't take it. He held up his hand to wave it off and shook his head. "No matter. I meant it as a gift."

"A gift?" Belle was sure she hadn't heard him correctly. He had already done so much for her already. Why would he give her a gift? Much less such an expensive gift?

"Yes, a gift."

Belle's gaze fell downward and her mouth was slightly hanging open. She didn't know what to think or how to feel about this. It was completely unexpected and it made those feelings surface that she had tried so hard to bury.

Hugging the book up against her chest tightly, she opened her mouth to say thank you, but no words would come out. This was one of the most wonderful gifts she had ever received and somehow she couldn't force herself to say thank you. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful—she was—but her feelings for Mr. Gold were impairing her decision making. She really should have been expressing her appreciation; she tried very hard to force the words to come out of her mouth, but they never did. Unable to hold back any longer, she burst into tears.

Mr. Gold frowned and instinctively reached up to touch her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked both confused and concerned.

Belle shoved away from his touch. She looked up at him angrily, unable to conceal her feelings anymore. "Why are you doing this? What do you want? I don't understand!" she yelled furiously through her tears.

Mr. Gold was completely taken aback by her reaction, but Belle would have never known it to look at him. He remained cool and collected just as always. "What is it you don't understand Miss French?" he asked calmly.

Belle glared at him. "Don't call me Miss French! I hate that! Belle! My name is Belle!"

A small smile appeared on Mr. Gold's face as he watched her. It only made Belle angrier. The book was digging into her chest now; she was gripping it so hard. Did he think this was funny? Was this part of his game? No more games. She was going to find out what was going on once and for all.

Glancing up to let him have it, she realized he had inched closer to her without her knowledge. He was standing merely a couple of inches away staring down at her tear-streaked face. He looked more intimidating than ever and Belle knew if she looked away she would lose her courage to say what she wanted to say.

Just as she was about to inquire about his intentions, his hand came up to cup the side of her face, his thumb wiping away a tear. The action caused her mind to go blank, to momentarily forget about her anger. His touch was so gentle, so caring, just like the day he healed her hand. And his eyes, his gorgeous, mysterious deep dark brown eyes…she couldn't look away, nor did she want to. And he still had that smug smile on his face. What was he thinking?

"_Belle_," Mr. Gold said softly. "You know, your beauty shines brighter when you're angry."

The use of her name barely phased Belle even though that was what she had desired. Instead, she focused more on his last comment, his comment about her beauty. She never thought herself to be beautiful and Mr. Gold seemed to make it a point that she was. It only fueled the fire. "And another thing..." she began but never finished. _I'm not beautiful_. That's what she meant to say, but the words never escaped her lips.

In that moment she could no longer speak because her lips were busy doing other things. She had been so enraptured in Mr. Gold's eyes, and so focused on her anger, that she hadn't noticed when his face had swooped down to meet hers, their lips locking into one, halting her from continuing her sentence.

Briefly, Belle's eyes widened in surprise. It took her a second to realize what was going on. He was kissing her! He really was kissing her! Could this mean? Belle tried to ignore her thoughts, intent on focusing on the kiss. She had never kissed anyone before, so she knew she already wasn't good at it. She didn't want to make it worse by just standing there like a fool. And she certainly didn't want him to think she didn't want it all because she didn't kiss him back.

Her eyelids drifted shut finally, and she leaned in towards him letting her lips move against his. Slowly, her left hand lifted up to rest on his shoulder. She allowed herself to melt into him and although the kiss didn't last very long, nor was it very deep, she enjoyed it very much. It was not how she imagined her first kiss: angry, surprised, and a little salty because her face was drenched in tears, but she wouldn't change it.

As Mr. Gold pulled away, Belle immediately felt the loss, longing for more. It took her a moment to organize her thoughts, tons of questions racing through her mind. As her eyes eased opened, she planned to ask him what it all meant, but she didn't have to.

Mr. Gold spoke first, smiling down at her as he did so, "It seems I've unintentionally upset you. I must apologize for my actions, but it was essential I keep my distance after the Queen's Henchmen set their sights on you the day of the parade. My intent was to stay away longer for your safety, until they thought you were no longer a threat. However, it was difficult. I didn't want to stay away. And I felt the longer I did, the more I'd push you away. Obviously I was correct."

Belle wasn't sure what to do or what to say after hearing those words. So there in fact been something between them, something that wasn't one sided! Belle was so ecstatic. She had wanted this to be true so bad, that briefly she wondered if it was only a dream. But it wasn't a dream. This was real. Mr. Gold had kissed her and he had expressed his interest in courting her.

Tears of joy welled up in her eyes. Seeing them, Mr. Gold misunderstood and panicked. Fearing he had done or said something wrong, he pulled away from her, putting some distance between them. "I'm sorry if the kiss was unwanted. I didn't mean to take liberty," he apologized.

"Oh no!" Belle exclaimed, quickly closing the distance between them again, "It was wanted!" She blushed, realizing how forward she was being, something that was very unlike her. "I mean…it was just unexpected. I didn't think you felt for me in that way."

Mr. Gold appeared to relax, offering her a warm smile. They stood there in silence, just gazing at one another, for what felt to Belle to be like hours when in actuality it was only minutes. A low growl knocked them out of their stupor, Belle becoming bashful as she realized it was her stomach growling.

Mr. Gold only chuckled, "I was hoping you hadn't eaten," he pointed toward the food Belle had drooled over earlier, "I prepared a lunch hoping you would be willing to join me."

Belle grinned. So she was right, the extra setting was for her. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I needed a reason to entice you into keeping this old monster company."

Her grin faded. "I told you before you're not a monster. And if you wanted me around, then you only needed to ask."

Mr. Gold nodded. "Then you'll join me?"

"I'd love to."

Mr. Gold helped Belle to her seat, before sitting himself. While they enjoyed the lovely meal he had prepared, they engaged in idle chitchat, but Belle was barely able to come up with anything to talk about. She was still in disbelief that all of this was real and was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that something she had so desperately wanted was actually happening to her.

Whenever their eyes met between bites, her cheeks flushed causing her to look away. Her thoughts focused on their kiss, her first kiss, and she wondered if he had been able to tell. She didn't want him to think she was as inexperienced as she was; he was much older than her, it was only inevitable he was more practiced. But then again, his reputation was very strong and not a good one at that. Most people didn't want to have anything to do with him. If people didn't want to interact with him, they most certainly didn't want to date him. Even her sisters, who would marry a rich man in an instant, wouldn't go near the man without necessity. And Mr. Gold was worth a fortune.

Oh gods…what if he thought she only wanted him for his money? It was far from the truth, but he did business with her father. He would know they barely had the means to get by. Also, her whole family was known for their frivolous spending; her sisters with their shopping, and her brother and father with their gambling. Belle frowned. She didn't want Mr. Gold to think anything of the sorts. She was not after money.

"Something wrong?" Mr. Gold asked noticing her grimace.

"No!" Belle said immediately coming away from her thoughts. She glanced at the clock. "It's almost time for me to leave. If I don't return to the shop soon my sisters will…worry." Worry wasn't really the right word, but if she used another she would definitely have to explain her relationship with her family. She would tell him, but now was not the time.

Without objection, Mr. Gold set his napkin down, then stood and walked around the table to assist her. Belle took his offered hand, not letting go as he walked her to the front door.

Turning to face him, Belle smiled brightly waiting for him to speak first, unsure of where to go from here. Mr. Gold looked a little unsure of himself as well. Belle thought perhaps he was in just as much disbelief as she.

"I would, uh, offer to escort you home, but I'm certain you're not ready to be seen with the town monster."

"I don't care what the townspeople think. They already call me odd." She paused, "But my family, I need to tell them first. And I don't think the best way to do that would be showing up at the shop with you."

"I understand. Will you join me for dinner tomorrow night? Here at the shop of course."

Belle grinned, "Of course! I'll come as soon as I close up."

Mr. Gold returned her smile and reached up to cup her face. Belle closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers before he bent down to press his lips against hers. This time she wasn't taken by surprise and was more prepared. She returned the kiss, their lips moving in sync with each other. This kiss was sweet and lasted longer than the last one. And it was better now that it didn't taste like tears. Belle didn't want it to end even though she knew it had to. But she could get used to this. Yes, very used to this.

Breaking away finally, Mr. Gold spoke softly, "I will see you tomorrow evening then." He hesitated, and then his voice shook as he continued, "But I'll understand if you change your mind."

Change her mind? Did he have doubts that she wanted him? She knew with all her heart that this was what she wanted. There were no doubts. If he believed that, she would just have to show him he was wrong. She gripped his hand reassuringly. "Tomorrow," she promised. "I _will _see you tomorrow." And with that she left the little pawn shop, happier than she had been in a very long time. Feelings were swelling in her that she had never known existed and she couldn't wait until the next day when she could visit her Mr. Gold again.


End file.
